


A Successful April Fools. (One Shot)

by SilenceThroughTheDark



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: April Fools, Harry Potter - Freeform, Humour, prank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:40:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29636850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilenceThroughTheDark/pseuds/SilenceThroughTheDark
Summary: Fred and George Weasley, the masters of pranks and jokes.
Kudos: 2





	A Successful April Fools. (One Shot)

Fred and George Weasley were known well throughout Hogwarts for their jokster ways and magnificent pranks that often befell the student body and faculty at the school.

No one was immune, least of all, the stiff, mean old Potion's Master, Severus Snape.

The twins had summoned Harry and Ron to come and appreciate their next prank, and they watched, laughing hysterically, as Snape had ran, _ran_ , out of the Great Hall, his robes billowing behind him, as a DOZEN girls ran behind him, chasing him with screams that were sure to haunt the old codgers dreams.

'I've never seen Snape run!' Harry roared, holding the banister of the staircase for leverage, his body threatening to collapse under the weight of his laughter.

'What did you do!' Ron howled, holding his splitting side

'Spiked a bunch of Pumpkin Juice's with our new love potion,' said George 'stole some of Snape's hair from his robes and mixed it in.'

'It was a very unpleasant experience, mind.' said Fred 'But I must say the results are marvellous, George, I'd say the Potion has been perfected.'

'I agree Fred, add it to the list.'

Harry, Ron, Fred and George followed the crowd, holding themselves as they walked, tears streaming down their faces as Snape legged it down the staircase to the dungeons slamming the door of his office door shut behind him, as a crowd of girls banged upon the wood.

'How-how long-' Harry struggled 'how long will they keep this up-'

'Who knows,' Fred replied 'the potions effects'll wear off soon enough, we didn't put too big doses in the drinks.'

'Well-who-who cares-' Ron said, wiping his eyes 'let's just enjoy the show whilst it lasts.'

'Agreed,' laughed Harry 'but what if Snape find's out if it was you!'

'Then we're dead meat, Mate.' Said Fred and George in a serious tone of voice, that soon broke into more fits of laughter at the sight of these girls banging on that door..


End file.
